


At All Costs

by WESTALLENS



Series: And then there were 4... [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, Happy Ending, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 19:24:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14456106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WESTALLENS/pseuds/WESTALLENS
Summary: (Set in the Flash  episode 4x18)Iris is now four months pregnant when Marlize and DeVoe take over STAR Labs





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys this takes place 2 months after the last part of this series! Warning: If you haven't watched the Flash episode 4x18 you may be a little confused. Thanks for reading! It was a fun one to write :)

Pregnancy update: 4 months Set in 4x18:

Team Flash suited up to face DeVoe. Now that they had Edwand’s powers on their side, they knew that they could enter the pocket dimension. Barry wanted nothing but to end this all before his children came into the world. He wanted them to be able to have a happy life after being born. For now though, he had to focus on the task at hand. They all were getting ready in the speed lab. Cisco was talking to Caitlin and Joe about the tuning fork device to stop DeVoe as he ran his fingers along its edges. Iris sat in a chair by the monitors with hands on her small bump of a stomach. She stared off into oblivion with her brows furrowed not listening to anyone speaking. Barry was suited up and walked over to her with a concerned look. “Iris?” She looked up snapping out of her haze. “Hmmm?” “Are you okay?” he said softly kneeling in front of her. “Yeah I just want you to be safe,” she said as she gave a soft smile. The corners of his lips twitched upward. “I promise that I will come back to you guys,” he places his one gloved hand onto her stomach as he gives her a small kiss. “The most important thing,” he continues, “is that you three stay safe in the speed lab.” “I can still help. I’m pregnant not immobile,” she says with a small mocking voice. He always has loved that despite being pregnant, she was still as fearless as she has ever been and was always was willing to help. “I know Iris and I’m proud that you don’t let this hold you back from helping, but your most important job,” he says seriously, “Is to keep you and these little beings safe.” He leans down and gives a kiss light as a feather to her stomach and then takes her face in his hands and brings her lips to his. When they break apart, their heads rest against one another’s. “We love you so much,” Iris breathes. “I love you guys too,” whispers Barry smiling. Harry then enters with Edwand Gauss getting everyone’s attention, “All right everyone. Let’s go take down DeVoe.” Iris gives Barry a knowing look as he stands and let’s go of her hand “Stay safe,” he says to her as he walks towards Cisco and Caitlin. “Are we ready?” Cisco asks everyone. Everyone gives a nod. “Okay Edwand,” he continues gesturing to the open space, “do your thing.” “Of course my friend,” he says stepping forward. He puts his hands to his head focusing when suddenly a pocket dimension opens. Iris watches from her chair next to her father as Barry and the team disappeared out of thin air. All of the sudden the monitors flashed and the lights illuminating the room turn purple. Harry, Joe and Iris immediately went into panic mode. Harry ran to the monitors quickly tapping the screen with a look of concern. “What’s going on?” said Joe. “Its DeVoe,” Iris said frozen looking at the monitor, “He’s here.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short Chapter sorry :(

Pocket Dimension

Barry and the Team quickly stepped through the breach ready to fight. The place was eerily quiet as they looked around for DeVoe. Barry walked quietly until he heard a crunch under his boot. He looked down to see a piece of paper with scribbly words written on it. “SAY GOODBYE TO YOUR FAMILY”

STAR LABS

Against Barrys previous warning of staying out of danger, Iris was determined to do something. Anything. Harry needed his thinking cap in his workshop and the only way out was by using her e-bomb earrings that Cisco had made for her to open the doors. She knew that they would come in handy after the whole Crisis on Earth X fiasco. Iris was about to run and follow her Dad and Harry. Joe quickly turned around grabbing Iris arm, “Iris you need to stay here!” But Dad I can he-”” No,” He interrupted “Barry and I want you to stay safe. So please don’t do this.” She pulled her arm out of his grasp and turned around. She closed the doors and knew that she needed to keep her babies safe. The sound of the alarms and the flashing purple colors of the lights mocked her decision. “I could be out there helping people,” she said quietly to herself. She then stood up and ran out the door holding her gun. A choice that she would soon regret.


	3. Chapter 3

STAR LABS

Iris ran into the cortex hoping to find a way to bring the Team back. She then came face to face with Marlize with a sword in hand. “Mrs. West-Allen,” she said with a smirk, “And so we meet again. I have to say though you definitely have popped out since we last saw each other.” She had her sword pointed at Iris’ stomach as she walked towards her. “What a shame it is that I’ll have to end your lives.” Iris knew in that moment that she had made the wrong decision. How could she have been so stupid to put her and her children’s lives in danger? “Do not get close to me or you will regret it!” she shouted picking up a gun from under the cortex desk. “Feisty as ever I still see,” Marlize said amused and still smiling. “Damn right I am,” Iris said. She began to shoot at Marlize but she quickly blocked her path with her sword. She came at Iris head on with her sword drawn. Iris ducked out of the way but dropped the gun in the process. Marlize then stood sword pointed straight at her. Iris glanced over at DeVoes chair and knew that the only way to stop her was to bring Barry back. Although her body ached and she knew that she had to keep her babies safe, this was the only way. She lurched for the button on the chair. As her hand hit the button, a strong and shooting pain ran through her side. She hit the ground watching as Marlize pulled out her sword and disappeared. Her eyelids began to droop and she could hear a voice in the distance.

Barry POV

All of the sudden Barry found himself back in STAR Labs cortex. Suddenly he heard a faint whimper and snapped his body around to face his worst nightmare. Iris lay there surrounded by blood on the floor. He didn’t know if he screamed her name or what happened next. He sped over to her with tears streaming down his face, “I-Iris… Please…...no…. d-don’t do this,” he cried as he lightly shook her. He looked back to see Cisco and Caitlin running towards him. “Caitlin!” he yelled, “Please y-you have to save her!” he yelled in a weak voice. He didn’t know what was going on after she was taken away from him. He just sat there speechless. He couldn’t hear the commotion that was going on around him. He couldn’t do anything. Cisco came over to him and helped him stand whispering words he couldn’t register. Joe came in at some point and wrapped him in a giant hug as tears spilled from his own eyes. Barry didn’t say a word. He just sat there with his head against Joes shoulder silently sobbing to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry things will get better :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longer chapter for this one but its my favorite :)

Later

Barry sat next to Iris’ bed clutching onto her hand. The sound of the machine registering her heartbeat was the only thing that kept him from losing it again. He felt a small tug on his hand and looked up. He found himself staring into the most beautiful eyes he has ever seen. “Hey,” he said whispering to her, “Its okay…you’re okay” his eyes started to tear up as he kissed her hand. Her lazy eyes looked down to see a bandage as a small pain shot through her side. She then started to cry out of nowhere. Barry climbed into the bed with her and tried to comfort her but she brought her hands to her face. “I am so stupid,” she cried, “I should have just listened to you when you said to stay safe but I just wanted to help.” He brought her close to him and ran his fingers through her hair. “Iris you and the twins are all okay everything’s fine.” “But it could have not been!” Iris ‘sudden outburst had Barry taken by suprise. “They could have DIED and it would have been all my fault.” She cried hysterically as Barry tried to calm her. After a little bit, she had quieted down and tired herself out. He began to speak softly to her, “Iris can I tell you something?” She looked up at him and nodded as held her close with hands protectively placed on her stomach. “I think that what you did was so brave. I mean, I know that you couldn’t just sit there knowing what was happening to everyone.” She opens her mouth to interject when Barry continues looking into her eyes. “You put your own fears aside to save me…. Not only me, but Cisco, Caitlin and even Joe who was off sword fighting a samurai,” he said lightly laughing at the last part. She laughed a little too. “That’s just the kind of person you are,” he said with love in his eyes, “The person who will do anything to protect those you loves.” She gave a small smile, “How do you do that?” she asked. “Do what?” he said as his brows furrowed. “Always find a way to make me feel better and to make me feel so loved.” He placed a kiss on her lips. Different from the ones earlier that had been light kisses …this time it was full of passion. As they broke apart and rested their heads against each other’s. “That’s just because I love you and our kids so much Iris West-Allen,” he whispered. Just then the door opened as Caitlin, and Joe entered the room. Joe came over and planted a soft kiss on Iris forehead. “How are you feeling baby girl?” his eyes full of concern. “Good, just sore and tired.” “That’s perfectly normal,” said Caitlin, “The blade didn’t hurt the babies or do any major damage. Your side should be healed within the next couple days.” She gave a grateful smile to Caitlin. “Also there’s something else.” “What do you mean Cait?” Barry said worriedly. “Well, she paused, “it’s sort of hard to explain but it seems that Iris’ wound is healing rapidly like Barry’s would normally do.” Iris and Barry were both very confused still. “I don’t understand,” said Iris. Caitlin looked skeptically between the two. “I ran some tests and it seems that the babies have inherited Barry’s powers and are helping you heal.” They both had shocked looks on their faces unable to speak. Finally, Iris turned to him smiling, “You impregnated me with two little aliens!” she laughed. He joined in with her smiling and leaned down for a quick kiss, “Well at least they have a great mom to keep them in line.” She laughed. They were soon interrupted by someone coming through the door. “Also,” said Cisco entering, “I checked the calendar and found something interesting.” “What would that be?” asked Barry looking suspiciously at Cisco. “Well it said that you guys had an appointment today to find out the genders of the babies,” he said nonchalantly. “But ya know if you guys want to reschedule.....” he trailed off sarcastically. “Of course we don’t want to reschedule!” said iris with a huge grin on her face. She looked to Barry who also had an anxious grin as well. They both looked to Caitlin who was already preparing the supplies for the ultrasound. “You two ready?” she grinned at the couple. They both nodded. She lifted up iris’ shirt being careful of the bandage from earlier and put the cool gel on her stomach. They all anxiously stared at the screen waiting for the news. Barry took Iris’ hand in his. Caitlin concentrated until a smile grew on her face. “What is it?” asked Barry in an excited tone. “It looks like you have a boy and a girl! Congrats guys!” Barry and Iris hearts felt as if they were glowing as they pulled each other in carefully for a hug. Iris’ started to cry tears of joy, “We’re having a boy and a girl Barry!” she said happily. He gave a laugh as he smiled at her. Cisco came over and gave a clap onto Barry’s back, “Well done you two!” They both laughed and Iris rolled her eyes sarcastically.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day at the apartment….

The sun was setting and light illuminated through the curtains. Iris sat on the couch resting while Barry walked over and handed her a mug. “Careful its hot tea,” he said setting it in her hands. She took a sip and set it over to the side as he sat next to her. “Thanks babe,” she said as he pulled her close and she lay her head on his chest. “As he placed his hands on her stomach they both felt small kicks against his hand. They both lightly giggled. “I think that they are feeling left out,” he adds with a grin. “You know,” she says looking at him, “We should probably start thinking of names for our little boy and girl.” “I agree” he says with a smile. He noticed her eyes started growing heavy as she fought to keep them open. “Caitlin said you should rest today and we can always think of some names tomorrow” he said running his hands over her stomach. “I just want to be here with you.” she replied tiredly. He lightly kissed her head and whispered into her hair, “I’m not going anywhere and neither are you guys.” They both knew the hidden message in his words. From now on they were going to keep their kids safe at all costs no matter what. “I love you,” she whispered. “I love you too.” After she drifted off in his arms he carefully picked her up and took her upstairs. He changed them both and laid down in bed with her. He pulled up her shirt and gave a soft kiss to her stomach and then gave her one on her lips. “Goodnight my beautiful family.” He whispered. Then they all drifted off…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope to keep adding to this series! Wanting to do the whole pregnancy and how the team beats DeVoe but we will have to see. Thanks for reading guyssssss!


End file.
